Thanks
by LuvLov3Love
Summary: From the distance Ben could see Summer dodging green energy balls. He felt useless that he couldn't be beside her helping.


Title: Thanks

Author: Me :)

Notes: I do not see any story for Ranger Signs and so I wanted to get this party started! :D (Oh I wrote this 3 hours straight starting at 3 am. I didn't really bother to check so sry for any mistakes)

Disclaimer: Not my characters and some dialog is from the game.

* * *

_From the distance Ben could see Summer dodging green energy balls. He felt useless that he couldn't be beside her helping._

_

* * *

_

Still far away, Ben urged his Staraptor to go faster. When he looked up again he saw both mysterious figures shooting at her.

He was getting close enough to hear them talking.

_"They're going to ram her?" _"Come on Staraptor! You can do it!" he said to his partner Pokemon. "STAAAR!" and with that they zoomed even closer.

"Wait a second! Let's make this a fair fight!" Ben yelled soaring beside his partner. "Ben!" exclaimed Summer.

As the duo high-fived, the other two were about to retreat. But suddenly, a voice came from below. A red themed person popped up from the clouds surprising everyone.

"Leader!" exclaimed both of the minions.

The man turn and faced the 2 rangers.

"Hmm nice goggles and scarfs brats. Did your mommy get you them?" said the red man said dripping with sarcasm.

"Says the jerks who can't handle a couple of brats." said Ben who was about to charge at him.

"Ben, calm down he's just trying to push your buttons." said Summer trying to calm him down.

"You shouldn't mouth out to me. I know the perfect thing for a tough-talking brat like you." he said positioning his saucer towards Ben.

Ben didn't know what he was doing but Summer knew. It was just like how the minions were trying to shoot her out of the sky.

Suddenly bright orbs faster than light were shooting at Ben.

"BEN!" exclaimed Summer while flying to defend Ben from taking the hit!

Everyone was stunned and it took a few seconds for the villains to realize their surrounding, and Ben to realize he was alive.

"What...happened?" asked Ben confused.

The red man looked down then back up. "Seems like your girlfriend sacrificed herself for you. How bold." he said flatly. "You should really say thank you to her. As we are speaking, she's diving headfirst into the ocean."

"What? SUMMER!" he said yelling downward.

"Seems like you're a lucky charm. I think we'll keep you."

_~Time skip to Faldera Volcano~_

"Hey Summer watch out!" said Ben as he pushed Summer out of the way of an irritated Primeape.

Now lying on top of Summer looking into her eyes. He scrambled off her and and said "Let's hurry up and get to Red Eyes." with a lava red blush.

"Alright!" Summer said confidently with a redness on her face that was from the heat.

When they reached Red Eyes he was shooting a beam towards one of the Winged Mirages.

"What are you doing!" yelled Summer towards them.

"Leader the Rangers are here!"

"I can tell, just bye me some time!" said Red Eyes back to the Pinchers.

The Pinchers threw their Pokemon at her trying to do as their leader says.

Summer easily captured their Pokemon but was too slow.

"We're sorry leader..." "Don't be that was just enough time for me to wake up Moltres." Red Eyes said smiling.

As Moltres flew away not being capture.

Now facing the Rangers he started to speak with a more _gentle_ tone.

"You." he said facing Summer. "At first when you went diving into the ocean, I thought you were a weakling trying to be a hero. Now after you've defeated me some times I've come to respect you just a little." "Your lucky streak will end here."

Suddenly an angry Charizard flew towards her!

* * *

Some time later Summer calmed Charizard down and was waiting for what Red Eyes had to say next.

"I see it's not luck that's on your side." he said defeated.

"Leader! What are you saying!" exclaimed the Pinchers.

"What does someone who's pride is crushed by admitting defeat to a little girl to have to say?" And with that Red Eyes flew away on his Z.Z. Flyer.

_~Time skip to Chasing Suicune~_

_Ben and Summer have been reunited for sometime now and is now chasing after the Pinchers, Suicune, and a rug master Weber. When they enter a cave to they find steps leading into an subterranean lake._

Ben said nervously "Hey Summer I've been meaning to tell you this for some time so-" but was quickly cut off.

"I think they went down there." said Summer not realizing Ben was even talking.

Postponing what he was going to say for later he said "So I go down there and you go look for Suicune out here?" asked Ben not wanting Summer to get hurt again, still remembering how it was his fault that she was hurt on their first mission in Oblivia.

"No, I wanna go down. I have some friends down there." she said facing Ben with a wink.

Now blushing, cause that was the first time she ever looked at him like that, he muttered out, "Okay then, but be careful."

_~Time skip to climbing Mt. Sorbet~_

The 2 Rangers were pushing 2 Pinchers out of their safe zone as an avalanche was roaring down. The Pinchers were washed down the mountain as the Rangers waited for the avalanche to pass.

"I think if we stay in the shadows of the rocks when an avalanche comes, I think we'll be safe." said Ben.

"Okay, let's go!" said Summer running towards the next rock she sees, as the ground started rumbling. Ben chased after only barely making it before another avalanche hit.

"You need to run faster." said Summer with a giggle.

"1-2-3-GO!" she said next trying to find a rock to hide behind. Ben had already found one and Summer was south of him.

"SUMMER!" Ben yelled as he turned around and eyed the next avalanche coming.

Summer was trying to run uphill and was making progress, but not enough.

Ben closed his eyes shut praying that Summer would make it, but suddenly he felt someone tackle him, causing him to fall and his back to face the rock.

He opened his eyes to see Summer hugging his waist, eyes shut tight.

. . .

"Summer...it's okay..." he said awkwardly petting her head.

She opened her eyes looking confused and looked up at Ben.

"BEN!" she said hugging him tighter.

"Su-Sum-Summer!" he said air almost cut off in him.

"I thought I was a goner..." she said releasing her grip.

When she released her grip she fell unconscious.

"Summer!" Ben said worried. He tried to shake her awake causing her scarf to fall down.

When Ben was putting it back on he noticed a burn mark on her neck that was almost done healing.

He pulled up the sleeve of her shirt a little more revealing a raw, tender burn mark.

"_Hmm.. Could this be from the plasma balls that was shot at her?" _(A/N They _were_ **plasma** :3)

Ben just held her there staring at her.

* * *

Now he was waiting for the avalanche to pass but it seemed to go on for forever.

Summer woke up not remembering anything sometime later.

"_Now's my chance." thought Ben._

"Um Summer?" asked Ben.

"Hm?" she said turning to face him.

"Umm... I just wanted to say thank you for saving me back then. With the plasma balls...Are you still hurt?" he asked.

"Hmm..NOPE all healed!" she said with a thumbs up. When she said that Pichu had a sad look while shaking his had signaling "No, she's not."

Ben felt guilty that she would lie to him so he didn't feel bad.

"Summer...I know. I saw the plasma marks. They still look fresh." he said watching her expression changed.

_-sigh- _"I knew I couldn't hide it from you." she said with a feeble smile.

"You know you don't have to lie to me right?" he said moving closer and moving her sleeve up.

"I know, I kno- OUCH!" she exclaimed as something stung her. She looked at Ben realizing he was spraying disinfectant on the wound she never bothered to properly treat.

"You could have warned me." she said poking at the burn.

Suddenly the long avalanche stopped and they could finally see sunlight.

"Finally!" Summer exclaimed loudly while jumping up. And with that another avalanche shot towards them.

"Stop that and let me bandage your arm." Ben said getting his mini first aid kit out while pulling Summer to sit back down before the avalanche took her head off.

_-sigh-_ "Alright." Summer said bringing her arm up for Ben to bandage, her head facing the other way.

* * *

"You know how much you worry me?" he asked out of the blue still wrapping.

"I guess a lot huh?" she said back.

At this point Summer turned to face Ben to see his face an inch away from hers.

This was the first time that both of them blushed that lovely crimson color, but it was also the first time when Summer leaned in and kissed Ben.

Ben was shocked at her actions but soon was responding.

They broke apart and their faces were still an inch apart.

"Thanks for everything." said Summer as she leaned in again for another kiss.

* * *

Author's Notes-

Hehe like it? I love the Pokemon Ranger games if you can't already tell. And what's up with me and having the couple kiss in the cold? Well w/e! Next Ranger Signs story will definitely be SummerxRed Eyes (I love the bad guys they are always sooo hot! ^^ ) Bye! (Oh and I don't think the volcano dialog was in order...-3-)


End file.
